Estoy cansado de llorar
by MagicalGis
Summary: Eren ha pasado por momentos díficiles debido acoso escolar. Tanto llanto, tanto dolor. ¿Qué hizo él para merecerlo? Levi por su parte,es su profesor. Una pequeña historia de una víctima del Bullyng y un poco de amor. /RiRen/ One-Shot/


**Hola a todos, mis pequeñas y bonitas lentejuelas lectoras.**

**Este es el último one-shot del año 2014. No es algo festivo pero es algo que salió de mi corazón gracias a una amiga. **

**Este es un one shot que hice acerca del Bullyng. **

**Paring: Levi x Eren (Riren) /Leve/ **

**Tipo: One-Shot**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Espero les guste. Es algo sencishito pero emocional uvu**

* * *

_**Para todos aquellos (incluso yo misma) que han pasado por momentos díficiles como el Bullyng (Acoso Escolar, etc)**_

* * *

**_Estoy cansado de llorar_**

**_._**

"_**Hoy pasó lo mismo otra vez. Volvió a golpearme, volvió a burlarse de mi. Yo también le grité un insulto, pero a mi me regañaron. No a él. Todo es tan injusto".**_

Eren volvió a ver las palabras que había escrito en su diario, tenía ganas de relatar cada extensión de sus emociones pero el contener su lágrimas ya era suficiente castigo. Su mamá había fallecido apenas unos meses, tenía una vida feliz. Su papá no bebía y sus amigos estaban con él. ¿Por qué se habían mudado? ¿Por qué?

Escurrió por su mejilla esos dolores contenidos, y tomó ese bellísimo bolígrafo fino pegado con cinta adhesiva la mitad que le había reglado su profesor Levi; y comenzó a escribir sin ningún alto.

"_**Todo empez**__**ó **__**hace tiempo, me mud**__**é **__**a Francia por el trabajo de mi padre. No fue f**__**á**__**cil aprender a hablar franc**__**é**__**s ya que mi acento alem**__**á**__**n era muy tosco. Pero lo logr**__**é**__**, sonaba rid**__**í**__**culo, pero podia hablarlo, escribirlo y entenderlo. Mi mam**__**á **__**me dijo que no importaba, se escuchaba maravilloso para ella. **_

_**Me desped**__**í **__**(Con mucho dolor) de mis dos mejores amigos Armin y Mikasa a qui**__**é**__**n le regal**__**é **__**una de mis bufandas favoritas ya que no dejaba de llorar. Armin tampoco, as**__**í **__**que le dije que no se preocupara, le buscar**__**í**__**a alg**__**ú**__**n libro franc**__**é**__**s de su gusto y cuando volviera ir**__**í**__**amos de vacaciones. Quer**__**í**__**a pensar que todo estar**__**í**__**a bien y as**__**í **__**ser**__**í**__**a. As**__**í **__**me lo imaginaba. **_

_**Al llegar todo parec**__**í**__**a ser completamente nuevo l**__**ó**__**gicamente, iba a comenzar la preparatoria y todos me hablaban de lo fabuloso que ser**__**í**__**a. **_

_**No ten**__**í**__**a miedo. No lo ten**__**í**__**a. **_

_**El primer d**__**í**__**a todo cambi**__**ó**__**. Llegu**__**é **__**a acapar**__**é **__**miradas sobre mi, sent**__**í**__**a que todos a mi alrededor me com**__**í**__**an con la mirada. Comenc**__**é **__**a sudar. **_

_**Un chico apareci**__**ó **__**frente a m**__**í**__**. Demasiado alto. Su nombre es Jean, pero yo prefiero decirle **_Cara de caballo

_**Ojo que eso es importante ya que él es nuestro principal problema más adelante. Bueno, no importa, ahora seguiré. Recuerdo su mirada morbosa. Es una que nunca olvidaré. **_

_**-Oye, tú niño nuevo.-me dijo con una voz chillona. **_

_**-ah! Mein name ist Eren.-dijo nervioso, pero quise ser decidido a la vez. Sin embargo, olvidé el idioma. - Digo, mi nombre es Eren, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? **_

_**No sabía como presentarme, Mi padre dijo que debía ser más amigable, que los franceses eran más alegres. **_

_**Pero cuando lo hice escuché un montón de burlas.**_

_**-¿Qué fue eso? ¿estás retrasado? ¡Nunca había escuchado un francés más abortado!**_

_**Yo me enojé, su risa era molesta. Era un estúpido. Quería golpearlo pero…**_

_**-Escucha, retrasado. Eres la primera rata alemana. Creo que entiendes a lo que nos referimos. - Dijo mientras tomaba de mi camisa. **_

_**Yo entendí perfectamente el mensaje. **_

_**-Déjame, estúpido cara de caballo, te crees muy fuerte pero seguro solo eres un engreído bueno para nada. -le dije para que dejara de molestarme. **_

_**Después de eso me golpeó en el rostro. **_

_**Pero no se detuvo ahí, dos de sus amigos tiraron de mi y me empujaron contra los casilleros.**_

_**-Ten claro que vas a ser juguete de nosotros hasta que te rompas. **_

_**Después de eso sonó la campana. Yo no tenía miedo. **_

_**No lo tenía.**_

_**En clase me tocó presentarme. Todo el salón se burló de mi, y para mi sorpresa Jean y sus amigos estaban ahí. Agradecidamente, el profesor que creía que me odiaba los calló. Su nombre es Levi. **_

_**-Mocoso, te sugiero que mejores un poco tu acentuación. -me dijo el profesor. **_

_**Tenía una mirada tan afilada como el hielo y el cabello tan oscuro como el carbón. **_

_**Él también es importante en esta historia. **_

_**De acuerdo, en mi segundo día comenzaron más las burlas, me llamaban de diferentes maneras. Todos eran estúpidos. Los odiaba. **_

_**Recuerdo que comencé a comer en una de la bodega de limpieza. Quería comer en el patio, pero Jean empezó a seguirme así que mejor me encerré ahí. No quería causar problemas. Mi mamá había enfermado y lo menos que quería era enfermarla más. ¿Mi padre? Él trabajaba.**_

_**La cosa empeoró cuando comenzaron a llamarme por apodos como "Asesino de Judios" Yo no hice nada de eso, pero le gustaba dibujarme símbolos nazis y cosas por el estilo. Me empezaron a escupir cuando no había maestros. Me empezaron a destrozar los libros. Cuando se me caía algún lápiz si alguien lo recogía lo partía en dos y me lo daban después.**_

_**Una vez le grité a una inútil qué que le pasaba. Me mandaron detención. **_

_**Mis maestros no eran de confianza. Veían a los hombres hacer peleas y otras cosas pero no les importaba. Siempre se salían con las suya todos. **_

_**Perdón, no había empeorado ahí. **_

_**Un día intentaron robar mi lonche. Clásico del abuso estudiantil. Pero yo les hice pelea, ellos me sacaron más moretones claro. Pero cuando creí que habían aprendido no fue así. Al día siguiente hicieron esto: Mi salón estaba n plata alta, fuerza tenía que bajar escaleras, así que lo que hicieron de ahora en adelante era tirarme de las escaleras y después robarme el dinero o lonche y buena suerte era sino me pateaban. **_

_**Yo ya no quería ir. Pero ver la sonrisa de mi madre cada mañana al hacerme un lonche era oro. Mi mamá estaba muriendo de una enfermedad. No podía hacerla sufrir. **_

_**El maquillaje era mi mejor amigo. **_

_**Un día estallé y me puse a llorar por los basureros de la escuela. Ya no me quedaba ni donde esconderme. Ahí apareció él. **_

_**-¿Por qué estás llorando, mocoso?-me preguntó con su tono secó. **_

_**Yo me quedé frío. **_

_**-Una vez más. ¿Por qué lloras?- me volvió a decir. **_

_**Yo no contesté. Odiaba los franceses por igual. **_

_**Pero el profesor al parecer le molestó mi silencio y me jaló bruscamente lastimándome uno de mis tantos moretones. Yo grité de dolor. **_

_**Después de una examinación terminó dándose cuenta del abuso hacía mí. **_

_**-¡Dime quién te ha hecho esto!**_

_**Me gritó. Por primera vez me sentí importante. **_

_**-No necesita saberlo ¡Nadie necesita ayudarme!-le grité entre lágrimas.**_

_**A él no le importó y desde momento comenzó a vigilarme. **_

_**Mis compañeros rompieron todos mis lápices, así que el profesor Levi me regaló su fino bolígrafo. él comenzó a cuidarme hasta el punto donde almorzábamos juntos. El abuso se hizo menor. Pero no desapareció. **_

_**Mi mamá falleció y me sentía tan desdichado. Mi casa era un ambiente triste, me quedaba el consuelo de mi profesor. **_

_**Sin embargo cuando volví comenzaron a burlarse de mi mamá y partieron en dos mi bolígrafo. **_

_**Lo he reparado con cinta. Masomenos. **_

_**Pero los ojos ya me arden bastante de tanto llorar. **_

Eren pasó su camisa por sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas pero o sirvió pues tuvo un impulso de volver a llorar.

No quería salir, no quería ver a nadie.

-Eren.- le llamó Levi a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién lo dejó entrar?-preguntó con la voz ahogada.

-Ya deja cortarte, de llorar y hacerte el fuerte. Los he denunciado.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-preguntó decepcionado.

-No puedes proteger hijos de puta. Ellos se lo buscaron.-pausó.- Te dejé que me lo dijeras a su tiempo pero yo ya no puedo tolerar que sigas así.

Eren lo abrazó.

-Tú padre es un vil alcoholico sin trabajo. ¿cuánto has dejado de comer? , ¿Cuanto has sacrificado?

Eren lo miró esperando que siguiera.

-Ahora soy tu tutor. He renunciado a mi trabajo también. Tú vendrás conmigo a Suiza.

-Pero mi…

-Eren, él ya no puede cuidarte, él estará bien. Yo seré tu tutor quieras o no. Esto ya es algo legal. Cuando tengas edad podrás hacerlo que quieras con tu vida, mientras tú me vas a obedecer.

Eren se aferró más a él.

-serás feliz.-siguió Levi.

-Usted, ¿Sabe alemán?-preguntó entre lagrimas y con mucho trabajo.

-Bueno, tengo un mocoso que puede enseñarme ¿no es así?.

Después Eren se aferró al otro con fuerza. Levi le tomó el rostro para decirle: Vamos, todo estará bien, ahora sí es una promesa.

Y lo besó con suavidad. Eres después lo siguió abrazando.

Estaba llorando esta vez de felicidad.

"_**Eren siempre un niño fuerte desde que lo conocí. Cuando lo encontré llorando me sorprendí. En esa institución los niños siempre peleaban, era clásico de los varones. A mi dan asco los mocosos así que prefería ni siquiera salir al patio pero esa vez salí a fumar con tranquilidad. Yo quería que el me dijera que los denunciáramos pero no lo hizo. Entendí. Así que decidí ayudarlo. Me empecé a juntar con él. Incluso amenazaba esos imbeciles cuando los veía con malas intenciones. Sin embargo Eren no decía nada, era un mocoso lindo, amable y muy fuerte. Sus ojos se veían muy rojos del llanto. Lo acompañé al funeral de su madre. Empezamos a ser buenos amigos. Eren se veía más feliz. **_

_**Esperé el tiempo necesario, pero Eren se veía muy quebrado. Temeroso. ¿Y su confianza?**_

_**Decidí ayudarlo más. Porque lo amaba. **_

_**Teníamos conversaciones estúpidas que me encantaban. Él era sorprendente aunque a veces también decía muchas estupideces. Ya lo había besado antes. Una vez. **_

_**Ya habíamos pasado más tiempo. Yo trataba de ayudarlo, yo trataba de hacerlo más feliz. No quería incomodarlo, pero tampoco quería que sufriera. Me sentía desquiciado porque sabia lo que pasaba y no decía nada. Eres me dijo una vez que él sería fuerte y lo haría solo. **_

_**Me recordó a mi y recordé mi pasado. **_

_**Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y de ello no me arrepiento."**_

* * *

**Este Fanfic lo hice con una acentuación seria, al incio tenía pensado más como se llevaría acaba una relación pero decidí dejarlo así como el romance más bien empieza al final pra un futuro próspero. Quería escribir algo serio con algo real. **

**Inclusive esta fue la forma más sencilla de meter romance. Esto fue algo sencillo, pero a la vez quería trasmitirlo de alguna forma. No digo que eso me pasó a mi, pero alguna vez sí me tiraron por las escaleras. No es un testimonio de alguien pero creo que hoy en día pasan cosas similares ( Y mucho epores) y los profesores con trabajo y hacen algo. Al final yo quería también una historia disque romántica y por eso Levi hace lo que hace, pero si alguno de ustedes es maestra o maestro, o estudia para eso no hagan eso y denuncien rápido. Levi es Levi(?). **

**Y pues yo sé que a veces de díficil hablar, pero vamos, al final yo les digo que todo termina bien. Y por experiencia, corazones xDD Nunca pierdan la speranza, y nunca dejen de soñar, sonreír y pierdan su fortaleza. Por que ustedes valen más que todo el oro del mundo. Y vale chirqueso quien diga que no(?) **

**Giselle los ama mucho *Corazóngrandeyhermoso***

**Muchas gracias por pasar este año conmigo. El siguiente año también nos veremos aquí en Fanfiction. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias; Y feliz año nuevo. **

**¡Hasta el próximo año!**


End file.
